Wrong move
by psychojuggalo
Summary: Naruto is framed for rape who will help him major occness and lemons naruto alotofgirls
1. teme death

The Wrong move By Psychojuggalo

I do not own Naruto

"Hi" people talking

"_Hi_" people whispering

"**Hi"** Kyuubi talking

"Hi" thinking

Chapter1 wounds

"Sasuke you bastard DIEEEEE!" Naruto yelled as he charged his former brother and friend with blinding speed.

"What the fuck are you gonna do you worthless dobe" Sasuke spat back with venom dripping from his words

"What I am going to do is drag your body back to Konoha and present it to baa-chan"

"Lets just see you try dobe" Sasuke said with that Sasuke charged naruto with the chidori ready and naruto quickly countered with the Rasengan. the battle lasted for about twenty minutes with one doing a jutsue and the other one countering it

"What the fuck am I going to do my chakra is almost gone I better make this move count"

But before he charged up his attack asked "you were my friend and my brother why did you betray me and the ones that love you."

Sauske just smiled at naruto and said "I wanted power to defeat him and I would not get any power in that pitiful excuse for a village Naruto you were my friend and when I kill you I will get the next version of the sharingan and kill my brother"

That sentence sent naruto over the edge with that naruto yelled out at the top of his lungs "ALL OF THIS IS POINTLESS I ALREADY KILLED ITACHI NOW DIE RASENGAN" naruto yelled out at the top of his lungs.

Sauske now in shock of his dream being destroyed was stunned for the right amount of time for naruto to bury the resengan into his chest. Sauske let out a horrible scream as narutos hand dug deeper into the flesh of his chest than every thing went black as Sauskes limp body fell to the ground.

_One day later_

Naruto had finally made it back to the village carrying the dead Uchihas dead body to the hokage tower.

While he walked he thought "I hope they can take the lose of their precious Sauske"

As naruto walked through the village the glares he was receiving were only getting worse as they saw the boy he was carrying was that of their child prodigy Sauske Uchiha. People were upset that the "demon brat" killed their precious Uchiha so they started to throw rocks at naruto hitting him every where on his body. When he finally made it to the tower he drops the body on the floor in front of tsunade the current hokage.

"Baa-chan I'm back" Naruto said with his fake smile on.

"Brat I told you not to…" as she was running at him to playfully punch him but stopped when she saw his condition.

"My god" she said with her voice full of worry "What happened to you naruto-kun" she was to worried to notice the "kun" suffix to the end of his name.

Naruto fell flat on his face from exhaustion. Tsunade quickly picked him up and sat him on her couch to heal him. Anybody that knew tsunade knew she was in love with him and wanted to be with him but she thought that she was to old to be with him so she just settled to watch him from afar.

_Thirty minutes later_

Naruto woke up to see tsunade staring at him with concern in her dark brown eyes aimed at her _little Naruto-kun _as she called him when she was by herself. As naruto awoke he said to the hokage with remorse and regret in his cerulean blue eyes

"I am so sorry that I could not bring him back baa-chan" with that he started to sob uncontrollably into Tsunades huge cleavage.

After an hour of sobbing naruto finally calmed down enough to see sakura in the corner of the room shaking with emotions from anger to sadness. Naruto got up and went to sakura but before he could get their see was gone.

**Authors' note; hope you like the story this is my first one don't be to hard on it. **


	2. a night not to remember

The Wrong move By Psychojuggalo

I do not own Naruto

"Hi" people talking

"_Hi_" people whispering

"**Hi"** Kyuubi talking

"Hi" thinking

Chapter 2 A night not to remember

I do not own Naruto if I did I would be rich and my stories would be better

Sakura ran and ran she had no idea how childish she looked she did not care she just ran into the woods trying to escape that demon bastard that killed her _sauske-kun _how could he break a promise that he made "he can't do anything right" she thought in anger.

"Sakura-chan" she heard a voice behind her.

"What do you want Naruto" she said in a voice laced with venom.

"I just came to tell you that I'm sorry I had to kill him I tried to bring him back because…"

"Because what come on and tell me why you stole the one I love away from..."

"Because I love you Sakura chan" Naruto said

Sakura backed away from Naruto in shock in what he said. The brain behind her enormous forehead started to formulate a master plan to get back at the demon that took her love away from her. Starting the first part of the plan she broke down and pretended to cry and sobbed out "I'm sorry I never thought that you thought of me that way" she lied knowing that he always had loved her and would do any thing for her.

"s..so that m.mm.means t..t.tthat you love me to" Naruto stuttered out in a hinata-ish way

"Yes I love you I just never (sob) realized it (sob) until now" sakura sobbed out.

Naruto being Naruto did the first thing he knew he embraced the crying sakura

"Perfect" thought sakura

"Naruto I want you to take away my pain" said sakura

"How will I do that? "Asked Naruto

Knowing that Naruto will do anything she asks sakura smashes her lips to his and says "I want you to take my virginity right here and now."

Being Tsunade apprentice sakura knew that the hokage was currently on a trip to suna to talk to his best friend and current kazakage Garra.

**_Lemon start _**

Sakura smashed her lips with Naruto's lips earning her a moan from her demonic lover. Naruto began to slide his hands down her back to her shapely hips and well toned ass and he began to massage her ass while she reached into his pants and started to massage his member earning moans from both of them into each others mouths. Naruto did three quick hand signs and soon after they were in sakuras apartment. Naruto laid sakura gently down on the bed and took off her shirt while sakura took of his shirt. Naruto stared in awe of her beautiful skin and her firm but supple breasts. he than took the one of her soft mounds into his mouth and began to suck on her hard nipple while he played with the other one by pinching it and rolling it between his thumb and pointer finger. Sakura moaned while he laid a trail of kisses down her firm stomach until he reached her pants, he pulled her pants and panties down fully exposing her womanhood to him. He looked up at sakura with wanting eyes and placed his three fingers inside her. Sakura moaned and bucked against his fingers until her first orgasm came

"NARUTO" she yelled out as a wave of pleasure rocked through her body.

Naruto pulled his three fingers out of her and stuck them in his mouth to clean them off he enjoyed the slightly salty taste of her so he circled his hands around her hips and brought her womanhood to his mouth and began to eat her out.

Sakura silently screamed out with pleasure as Naruto explored her with his tongue until he saw a fleshy nub and decided to bat at it with his tongue. A wave of pleasure hit Sakura and she had the second orgasm of the night. Sakura then flipped Naruto over on his back and did the same thing to him. Sakura began to stroke Naruto's member and than plunged him into her mouth He moaned and panted while sakura evilly thought "Enjoy it because this is the last time you will get any from me or any girl in Konoha" While she was thinking she felt some thing grab her hair and saw Naruto holding onto her hair like handle bars as he thrust himself into her mouth. He moved his hips faster and faster.

"SAKURA-CHAN" he yelled as he released his seed into her mouth

Sakura quickly swallowed down his semen and looked up and smiled at Naruto and said "That was just an appetizer now for the main course" with that she slammed herself down on him and winced in pain as she got adjusted to his length. Naruto asked with concern filled eyes "Do you want me to stop"

In a mock sweet voice she said "just give me time to get adjusted it always hurts the first time for us girls"

After what seemed like an hour sakura finally started to build up a rhythm and Naruto matched her pace and began getting faster until they both hut their climax and landed in each others arms soon after to be taken by sleep.

_**Lemon End**_

Naruto woke up the next morning with empty arms and wondered where his love went. He woke up and got himself dressed and decided to go find sakura. Sakura on the other hand was rushing to the Konoha police department to report a rape….hers.

**A/N Hope you like this chapter I'm sorry if the spelling is wrong I'm not that good of a speller and some of the right spelling like the names of characters the computer says is wrong also I need some Jutsus to put in my story so if you know the name of the jutsu in Japanese or American tell me and I will put it on or make up a cool sounding one and email it to me and if you put your pen name I will give you the credit for creating the jutsu or telling me the name. **


	3. false confessions

The Wrong move By Psychojuggalo

I do not own Naruto

"Hi" people talking

"_Hi_" people whispering

"**Hi"** Kyuubi talking

"Hi" thinking

I do not own Naruto but I wish I did so I could kill off that bitch sakura

**Chapter 3 false confessions**

Naruto had just awoke from a dream that he wished he would never wake up from. He was expecting to wake up with the love of his life sakura in his arms but when his eyes opened he did not see her any where. He had just gotten finished with his shower and thought to himself

"I think I will try to find and surprise sakura-chan"

With that thought he got dressed and left the apartment to find his lover. Sakura was in the police office and was talking to an anbu in control of the police office with a lion shaped mask on his face.

"I was leaving to go to the grave yard to help plan Sauske-kuns funeral when I bumped in to him" sakura started to sob in front of lion as he was called because of his mask. "he grabbed me by the wrist and led into my own apartment and made me open the door " she continued her sob story leaving the anbu madder and madder that the demon could take away a girls innocence like that. "He took me into my room…and. and he raped me all night long the first hour I begged him to stop and he started t smack me and said I would love it" she had the anbu in her pocket now "now took make that teme regret ever hurting my Sasuke-kun" she thought with an evil look in here eyes. "He just kept entering me and got excited by the blood leaving my womanhood when he pulled himself out of me and he kept lapping the blood up and spit it at me and told me to drink every drop of his semen and he pulled my hair and stuck his member in my mouth and yanked my hair back and howling while he did it"

The now enraged anbu told her not to worry they would catch this monster and bring him to justice.

"Thank you very much I feel better knowing the street will be safe from that monster that did this to me" sobbed out sakura while she was thinking "Perfect"

The anbu said "we need to take you to a medic nin to get proof of the rape"

"Ok I will go to Shizune and get a check up"

She walked down the street to the small building in her Tsunades other apprentice Shizune owned a small doctors office and said "I need a rape test done please"

The voice of Shizune asked "What happened?" and sakura told Shizune about what happened wile she was doing the test. After she was done the test she knew sakura was lying and asked her why she wanted to frame Naruto for rape. Sakura thinking she was going to get into trouble told her why she did it and thought that soon she was going to get into trouble until she saw Shizune with a wicked smile on her face asking "Did they believe you?"

Sakura was confused until she saw that smirk and knew she hated Naruto to.

"The plan went off without a hitch" sakura said with the same wicked smile on her face

"Good that demon brat will pay for what he did to my husband and his father"

Sakura jumped back in surprise and half said half asked "you're his mother?"

Shizune said "Yes he was born and the next thing I knew Arishi my husband and your fourth hokage took Naruto away and sealed that monster in him and killing my husband"

Sakura was shocked that this idiot was related to the greatest ninja in the village.

"So do you have the rape test made?" sakura asked knowing the results were positive for rape.

"All done now go get that demon brat for rape, I hope thy kill him and he rots in hell forever" Shizune coldly stated.

"Oh don't worry" sakura stated "The anbu was hanging off of my every word they will destroy that bastard for what the did to me"

With that sakura walked to the police station to give the report to the anbu.

"Thank you we now have enough to kill that stain on humanity forever and clean our streets of the filth that is the Kyuubi" said the man

As soon as he finished his sentence he and his men were ready to go and capture the demon. Naruto was walking down the street when he bumped into three anbus and when they turned around and saw Naruto they tackled him and beat him with the night sticks they had with them. After about ten to fifteen minutes of beatings they held up his bruised body in front of sakura and asked is he the one that raped you. Naruto was confused so he stared at sakura for an answer and the words that came out of her mouth made her heart sink. "Yes that is the monster that did this to me"

"WHAT!!" Naruto yelled out "I did not rape her she asked me to have sex with her"

"Lair" Sakura said in a sob filled voice "You took my virginity away from me and I will never be able to give my virginity to the one that I love you MONSTER YOU...YOU DEMON1' she yelled out before giving Naruto a hard kick in the ribs breaking a few ribs but more importantly his heart.

The anbu drug him away and set him in front of the council which the majority thought "We have you now you demon bastard"

"What are the charges?" ask one member of the council

"Rape of Haruno Sakura" said the anbu

_**One hour later**_

"Naruto Uzumaki you are charged with the rape Haruno Sakura and are sentenced to three weeks of torture and are then to be put to death" the council member said gaining cheers from the audience.

"Now get the hell out of our sight you trash" said another council member

With that they drug him off to his soon to be death.

_**A/N many of you wanted to know the women that are going to be in this story the are tsunade anko Kurenai Hinata and maybe temari I don't know about Temari yet So tell me in you reviews also I may put in that anbu woman with the purple hair.**_


	4. life is torture

The Wrong move By Psychojuggalo

I do not own Naruto

"Hi" people talking

"_Hi_" people whispering

"**Hi"** Kyuubi talking

"Hi" thinking

I do not own Naruto but I wish I did so I could kill off that bitch sakura

**Chapter 4 life is torture **

Naruto had just arrived at the torture cell and was placed in a chair to wait for his fate. Not much later a tall big built man with a black trench coat who called himself Morino Ibiki entered the room with a smirk on his face that screamed murder at Naruto.

"So you like to rape defenseless women you sorry son of a bitch" Ibiki half stated half shouted at Naruto

Ibiki than walked over to Naruto "I am going to have fun making you wish for death because I am going to rip your skin off of your body and dumb salt all over your body where your skin should have been until you pass out from the shock of the blood lose than I am going to revive your dead body and do all over again until the day they slice your evil head off of your body"

With that Ibiki walked over to a compact disc player and put in a cdwill looking back evilly at Naruto.

_Can you feel that?  
Ah, shit_

Ibiki punched Naruto in the ribs causing him to cough up blood and cry in pain because of his broken ribs. __

Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing in me  
(Will you give in to me?)  
Ibiki than knocked Naruto off of the chair and began to do the flaying jutsu to cut the skin off of his arms and legs._  
Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes (oh no)  
There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon in me  
_Ibiki than walked over to the cabinet in the room and pulled out some salt and some strange green liquid in a bottle with the words acid on the bottle he turned back to Naruto with a smile on his face so evil it would scare the hell out of the devil. Pulling out some rubber gloves the some more weird bottles with liquids ranging from blue to purple in the and some big words on the bottle that Naruto could not read. After all of his equipment was pulled together he walked over to Naruto and began to set up._  
Chorus:  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness x3  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me  
_Slowly Ibiki began to pour salt and acid on Naruto's exposed muscles earning a loud scream of pain from Naruto._  
I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me  
(Will you give in to me?)  
_Ibiki was in heaven from hearing the screams of pain from the fox container. Ibiki had a huge smile from ear to ear because this was the first time in a long time that he was personally selected to torture of a prisoner and also he would see his long time crush Anko. _  
It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes (oh no)  
The world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon in me  
_While Ibiki was in his fantasy world Naruto had already passed out from the pain and was inside of his mind in a sewer.

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness x3  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me  
_After what seemed like hours of walking around he found him self in front of a huge cage with the kanji for seal written on it.__

(And when I dream) x4  
No mommy, don't do it again  
Don't do it again  
I'll be a good boy  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
No mommy don't hit me  
Why did you have to hit me like that, mommy?  
Don't do it, you're hurting me  
Why did you have to be such a bitch  
Why don't you,

Naruto stared at the cage when he heard the sound that sounded like a young woman crying. Pushing all of his fear aside he slipped through the bars to see the sight he would not forget till the day he died. There in front of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was his age she had long dark blood red hair snow white skin that was as pale or paler that Hinata's skin. She had long gorgeous legs and breasts that would rival Tsunade's she had on a dark black kimono with a blood red obi. Naruto walked closer to the girl and asked "Who are you?"

The girl looks at him and says" **you promise that you be mad**"

Naruto says its ok I wont be mad at you and even if I was you are to pretty to stay mad at for to long. This caused a blush to cover the cheeks of the pretty girl

_Why don't you just fuck off and die  
Why can't you just fuck off and die  
Why can't you just leave here and die  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
FUCK YOU  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
How would you like to see how it feels mommy  
Here it comes, get ready to die  
_

"**Okay I will tell you I am the Kyuubi**"

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness x3  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me_

"**Naruto**" Kyuubi asks "**are you mad at me?**"

"…." No answer

"Naruto" Kyuubi was a little worried that he had died from the torture but she was still alive and she could still hear the music coming into his mind so she thought that he hated her and she started to cry again. What she didn't know was from the shock of the ordeal Naruto fainted from the shock so when he woke up he went to the Kyuubi and hugged her and asked "I don't hate you" in a soft whisper that sent chills up the Kyuubi"s spine

"**Than you must want to know why I attacked your village?**"

"Yes please" stated Naruto

_  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness has now come over me_

After the song ended Ibiki stopped the cd player with the same evil smirk and said "Tomorrow you piece of trash you will meet a close friend of mine and she will have a lot of fun with you"

He than healed Naruto and cuffed him to the wall standing up so he could nott fall asleep with out breaking wrists

"Night trash" Ibiki said with a grunt as he left for the night.

In his mind Naruto and Kyuubi both said "**F**u**c**k **t**h**i**s **i**s **g**o**i**n**g** t**o** b**e** a **l**o**n**g **n**i**g**h**t**"

**A/N will Naruto escape? Find out next time. I need you guys to make up some fake jutsu for me to use in the story so when you review tell me the name of the jutsu you created who you want to use it and what it does I will be sure to give you guys credit for the jutsu. Now there are three more added to the loves of Naruto yugao, temari, and female Kyuubi. Also there are people that disagree of my Sakura bashing so if you want me to say fuck you to those people in the next chapter tell me **


	5. the snake

The Wrong move By Psychojuggalo

I do not own Naruto

"Hi" people talking

"_Hi_" people whispering

"**Hi"** Kyuubi talking

"Hi" thinking

I do not own Naruto but I wish I did so I could kill off that bitch sakura also any one that does not approve of Sakura bashing **FUCK YOU!!!!!!**

**Chapter 5 the snake**

Naruto had woken up the next morning to the most horrible pain he had ever received his wrists were badly broken because when he went to sleep that night he awoke to more music playing

_People say I talk to much_

_I don't care I talk to much_

_Momma say I failed in life_

_I don't care I failed in life_

_Daddy says I drink to much_

_I don't care I drink to much_

_People say i'm headed nowhere_

_And I don't fuckin' care_

_Jimmy Johnsons gonne die_

_Sarah Suzies gonna die_

_Everybody Dyin' slow_

He soon felt the pain as Ibiki started the torture again.

_I don't give a fuck though_

_I'm always short like $50 bucks_

_I couldn't give 50 fucks_

_I could really use some help_

_You can go and fuck yourself_

Naruto could feel the pain of the tall man in front of him ripping away at his skin and breaking his bones only to heal them and start again. Silently Ibiki was thinking to himself "If this kid had not raped that girl I would have respect for him hell we could have been friends but he had to go and rape that girl."

_Everybody's gonna die, terror fallin' from the sky_

_Mothers wit' they children cry, and I could give a fuck why_

_They say you'll never walk again_

_Well plug the Sega in_

_I think somebody stole my truck_

_Tell someone who gives a fuck_

_My entire World is falling, entire World is falling- Repeat twice_

_How much do they charge in there?_

_Wait a minute, I don't care_

_Ima shoot you in the face_

_I'll tell ya how the bullets taste_

_Critics say you imitate_

_I don't give a fuck-u-late_

_50 million people dyin_

_Aww...i'm cryin (tounge sound)_

_You tell me all the things you saw_

_As if i give a fuck at all_

_You see me sittin' in the chair_

_Yet I aint even here_

_Everything your sayin' to me (sshhhh)_

_Go right through me_

_If I was to pick it up_

_I'd hafta give a fuck (and I don't)_

Ibiki was just starting to get into the torture when the door opened and a woman entered the room saying "Okay which unlucky bastard gets to work with me today"

_I don't care nothing 'bout you_

_I can't do nothing 'bout it_

_I can't do nothing for ya_

_I don't care nothing 'bout you_

_Rain Forest burning down_

_Fulla Riots all around_

_I'm inside like "fuck'em all"_

_"What's the Main Event on Raw?"_

_Poison, Mad Cow Disease_

_"Can I get that wit' double cheese?"_

_STD's steady spreadin'_

_Bare-back up in this Neden (I don't care!)_

Naruto open his eyes to one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. She was a normal looking with purple hair put up in the shape of a pineapple. She had an angelic face that most angles would love to have but on that angelic face was a smile that would scare the devil him self.

_My entire World is falling, entire World is falling- Repeat twice_

_I don't care nothing 'bout you_

_I can't do nothing 'bout it_

_I can't do nothing for ya_

_I don't care nothing 'bout you_

_talking_

_"Everyday when I wake up, all I really wanna do is die_

_And go to the next phase where flesh and bodies consumed, _

_that's all I give a fuck about"_

_Everyone is gonna die_

_Fuck I aint affraid to die_

_Come on shoot me in the eye_

_Do it, see if I survive_

_Give it to me point blank_

_Bet it won't (gun shot) "did you hit'em?" _

_"yes, and I don't give a fuck less!"_

_Carefull it's a dark night_

_Give your money or your life_

_Take'em both for all I care_

"Hello Anko We got the bastard that raped that sakura girl" Ibiki said pointing his thumb back at the battered and bruised Naruto. A sadistic smile was plastered all over Anko's face as she walked closer to the body that was once Naruto. She lifted up his head to ask "So you like to rape girls huh?"

Regaining his composure he yelled at Anko "I did not rape her!"

_Dump your bullets right here! (c'mon)_

_The Eviction note is on the door_

_I think they're crawling on the floor_

_ask me did i ever care...nah_

_My entire World is falling, entire World is falling_

_My entire World is falling, entire World is falling_

_My entire World is falling, entire World is falling_

_I Don't Care, I Don't Care, I Don't Care, I Don't Care, _

_I Don't Care, I Don't Care, I Don't Care, I Don't Care (echo)_

Looking into Naruto's eye she saw something she had not seen in a while the truth.

"Lies all lies!" Ibiki shouted "We got a report for Shizune that they preformed a rape test on her and the test said you did rape her"

With a pissed off look on her face she asked "How do you explain that?"

"I don't know" stated Naruto "I just didn't do it"

Looking into Naruto's eyes she could tell he was not lying again.

Disturbed by what she saw she left to try and figure out how a person could fool her into thinking that he was telling the truth.

_In a field of flowers about an hour later_

Anko was resting in the trees still wondering how a boy could lie and make his eyes the window to his soul tell her he was telling the truth. She was knocked out of her musings when she heard foot steps approaching the area so Anko did what any good ninja would do she hid. Soon two figures came into view They were the forms of Sakura and Shizune coming to pick herbs for medicine, Anko was going to jump down and say hi but Shizune and Sakura started to talk so Anko hid and listened to what they had to say. "Man I cant believe that the demon is finally getting what he deserves" Said a pleased sakura

"Yes" said a delighted Shizune "You framing him for raping you has gotten rid of that little bastard who I am ashamed to call my son"

"Man you are cruel I thought that of all people you would want to save Naruto no get him torture by that crazy snake lady" Anko wanted to kill Sakura for calling him that

"So tell me again how did you come up with this" said Shizune

"Well first" Sakura stated in a sage like manner "I was upset because that bastard hurt Sasuke and what pissed me off even more is he came up to me and told me that he loved me so than I formulated a plan to try and catch the demon bastard and that plan was to sleep with him even though his body disgusted me, I mean he was nothing but muscle and he had a dick that was at least 25 cm long but I still hate him"

Anko being sick to the stomach hearing this decided that she would go to the hokage and tell her what happened when she heard Sakura Say "Thank god that whore of a hokage left she would have listened to him but I remember she had to take a trip to Suna to meet with their hokage who is a demon to I bet she just loves to spread her legs for any demon she finds" said a evil cackling sakura.

Without another word anko left to go see Tsunade who she hoped was back from her trip so she could tell her what happened.

_The torture cell_

Naruto had been beaten up by Ibiki for about three hours until Ibiki had gotten tired and decided to wait for Anko to come back and finish up for the day so while Ibiki was sleeping Naruto slipped into unconsciousness.

"I wonder where I am?" Naruto thought to himself

"**Hello kit" **said the Kyuubi

"so what am I doing here Kyuubi-chan?" Kyuubi blushed at the nickname she received from her jailer

"**Well kit I am here to help you get out of this place**" said the Kyuubi

"I was wondering if you would stop calling me kit and call me by my name." asked Naruto

"**I will stop calling you kit If you call me by my real name**" saidthe Kyuubi

"Okay what is your name?" asked Naruto

"**Sarah**" said the Kyuubi

"Sarah huh that is a pretty name for a beautiful woman" said Naruto with a smile causing Sarah to blush

After talking for an hour with Sarah Naruto managed to get himself free of the chains and put a genjutsu on Ibiki to hypnotize him so he would sleep for at least a day and with that Naruto left the village for good.

_The Hokage office_

Tsunade was just about to take her first sip of sake after her long trip to Suna when Anko busted through the door and said "Hokage-sama we need to talk"

And so for the rest of the hour Anko told the story as she heard from Sakura and with every word that Anko told her the madder Tsunade got. at her apprentices until said people walked through the door and asked in a fake sweet voice"how was your trip Tsunade-sama?" only to be punched out by a very pissed off hokage

As her anger sank she turned to Anko and asked "Why were you in that area instead of working" asked Tsunade

"Because" said a worried Anko "Before I found out he was innocent I was the one that tortured him" said a dejected Anko

"What!" yelled a very pissed off Tsunade

"Where is he no?" asked a very worried Tsunade

"Torture chamber three" said anko

"Let's go than" said Tsunade

As they approached the torture chamber they saw the door was opened and Naruto was nowhere to be found

"He must have escaped" Said Anko

For once in her life the proud woman that was the hokage could not keep her emotions in control and fell to her knees and sobbed openly for the lose of her Naruto-kun.

Meanwhile a certain red eyed kunoichi and her student were In disbelief that Naruto could not hurt anybody let alone rape a girl the red eyed woman was snapped back to reality when the object of her and her students affections ran by them.

"Was that…" asked the girl know as Hinata beside her asked

"yes I do believe that was Naruto-kun" said the red eyed kunoichi known as Kurenai said and with that they followed him.

**A/N well here is another chapter and in these author notes I would like to thank a few people on this site who's stories were so good I strived to be as good as them and that is the reason I am writing this story for you to enjoy so thank you to Naruto x Temari for wager of love and reclaiming my hero. And to Legilmyth for the awesome story after the pain. these two people I would like to thank because if it wasn't for you two I probably would not be writing today and also in the next few chapters I might try to make a 10,000 word chapter for you guys piece **


	6. love life from hell how they met

The Wrong move By Psychojuggalo

I do not own Naruto

"Hi" people talking

"_Hi_" people whispering

"**Hi"** Kyuubi talking

"Hi" thinking

I do not own Naruto but I wish I did so I could kill off that bitch sakura

**Chapter 6 love lives from hell How Hinata and ****Kurenai met Naruto**

While Naruto was running away we find ourselves with the red eyed kunoichi and her shy student thinking to them selves about how this whole thing about Naruto raping a girl was all a lie and he must have been innocent. At that moment the pair ran into a distraught hokage and Kurenai's good friend anko standing there with sad looks on their features. Always one to help Hinata put her thoughts aside and approached the hokage and asked.

"Hokage-sama Anko-sama what is the problem?"

Surprised out of there musings the hokage and anko told Hinata and Kurenai about what happened to Naruto and how he was falsely imprisoned and tortured until he escaped and is probably anywhere by now. Kurenai and Hinata were shocked at just how shallow Sakura had become and angry at how she could do this to Naruto. In the blink of an eye Hinata ran off to where she thought that Naruto would be thinking all the time

"Hold on Naruto-kun I don't know what you saw in that pink haired whore any way but I'll let that go just to hear you say you are okay"

"She really loves him" Kurenai thought to herself"I wonder If she would share him with me since he is the last of his clan he could have a harem"

After finishing her thought she remembered the day she fell in love with him

_**Flashback**_

_**It was three am in the morning and I looked like a slaughter outside the city walls of the village hidden in the leaf. There were dead bodies everywhere the air reeked of blood and the ground was like a swamp of red water for if you stepped on the ground your foot would get sucked under the ground and alone on that ground was the dead form of a man with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and beside him laid the prone form of a female with dark hair. There had been a huge battle between leaf forces and the forces of the sound village the woman that was laying on the ground was in a fight when she heard a loud ear splitting scream from the area to the west of her position **_

"_**Asuma" yelled the dark haired woman known as Kurenai said as she finished of the nin that she was fighting and ran to his location with speed that she did not know she had only to find the man that she loved on the ground with spikes of bone sticking out of his chest, and a man with bone armor on stand over him**_

"_**YOU BASTARD" Kurenai yelled as she charged the man only to be hit in the stomach. Darkness took over Kurenai as she thought about the one that she loved laying dead there beside her. She awoke three hours later to the feeling of something pushing against her ribs she awoke to see five sound nin hovering above her with evil smiles on there faces. **_

"_**looks like we found a live one" One sound nin said to another with a sick and twisted smile on his face.**_

"_**Yeah I hope she's a virgin the last town we were in I found a virgin Fuck she was tight but she cried the whole time I did her begging me to stop and kept crying for her boy friend to save her" the sound nin shivers and said with a sick smirk "Man that little slut was the best nineteen year old pussy I ever had to bad I had to kill her she was a fun ride" he sighs and says "oh well I guess I get to have that feeling again" he laughed as he approached her and started to remove her cloths **_

_**Kurenai was scared to death in her mind she was still a virgin and she wanted to give her virginity to Asuma the man she loved not some sick and twisted sound Nin. Said ninja was taking off all of Kurenai's cloths and was half ay done when he stopped **_

_**Kurenai was scared so she opened her eyes to see what was happening when she saw the sound nin missing his head. She was wondering who saved her when she saw a orange flash and in an instant all of the other nin were missing their heads. Kurenai was staring in awe of the blood soaked shinobi when he turned around and came towards her this is when Kurenai felt some thing she had not felt in a while…..fear. The person approached her and she thought that he did not save her he was just saving her for him self. she got up and started to tried and run away the key word tried. As the monster got nearer and nearer she kept backing away until she backed into a tree she slid down backwards on the tree behind her she soon saw that there was no way to escape so she closed her eyes turned her head and prepared her self for the feeling of being savagely raped. To her surprise the only feeling she felt was the feeling of fabric on her bare skin she opened her eyes to see two pools of blue that she lost herself in and than she noticed the face that those two pools of blue were connected to this was the Uzumaki kid that the villagers hated so much. He looked her over and asked "Kurenai-san are you okay?"**_

_**She blushed at the sound of his strong masculine voice until she remembered what happened to her and she than broke down and cried into his shirt and that was when it all started**_

_**End Flashback **_

Kurenai was thinking about after Naruto took her to the hospital he staid with her all the time she was not sleeping and when she slept sometimes he would sneak into her room and leave her flowers and when she told him what happened to Asuma he promised her that he would find and kill the man that caused he so much grief and sure enough he killed the sound nin that killed Asuma and that is when Kurenai found out that she had feelings for this young boy Naruto Uzumaki.

While Kurenai was taking a walk down memory lane Ibiki was interrogating sakura and Shizune he noticed that there was a strange energy coming from sakura he than called Tsunade in to examine her. About five minutes later tsunade came in with a frown on her face because she was still mad at sakura and Shizune but her job as a medic nin comes first she ran checks on her and looked at sakura with an evil smile on her face and said three words that sakura never wanted to hear "sakura your pregnant"

**A/N tell me if you like it also I want to tell all the people who did not approve of my sakura bashing that I said fuck you to I am sorry I was tired of all the people sending me bad emails about it**


	7. destined meeting

The Wrong move By Psychojuggalo

I do not own Naruto

"Hi" people talking

"_Hi_" people whispering

"**Hi"** Kyuubi talking

"Hi" thinking

I do not own Naruto but I wish I did so I could kill off that bitch sakura

**Chapter 7 life and death**

_**Flashback**_

_**While Kurenai was taking a walk down memory lane Ibiki was interrogating sakura and Shizune he noticed that there was a strange energy coming from sakura he than called Tsunade in to examine her. About five minutes later tsunade came in with a frown on her face because she was still mad at sakura and Shizune but her job as a medic nin comes first she ran checks on her and looked at sakura with an evil smile on her face and said three words that sakura never wanted to hear "sakura your pregnant" **_

_**End flashback**_

"WHAT!" screamed sakura "How?" was all she could say as tears started to fill her eyes

"You know damn well how this happened to you, you little whore" tsunade spit back at sakura with venom in her voice.

If looks could kill sakura would be six feet under by now the killing intent laced glare that tsunade was giving her made it hard to breath. Tsunade than turned to Shizune and asked "Why Shizune Why wound you do this to your own son?" her voice never losing its harsh under tone

"That thing is not my son it is a useless demon and you are as much of trash for falling in love with it!" yelled Shizune "You ….You.. demon whore"

Tsunade was taken back for a moment but than looked into the eyes of her apprentice with not a look of shock but a look of determination and said "Yes I am in love with him but it is not because of what he has inside of him it is for the way he acts the way he moves and the way he takes all of my pain away when I am around him. And if that makes me a demon whore than so be it" tsunade said her voice never losing its determination as she looked square into the eyes of her two ex apprentices. "oh and sakura you will not be able to kill this child" The well endowed blonde said with a smirk on her beautiful face.

"Oh and why is that?" asked a confused sakura

"because you are now a prisoner and you will be chained down and force fed vitamins to keep you healthy and after you deliver you will be thrown into a cage where you can rot for all I care" she said. With the evil smirk still not leaving her face.

"That's wrong you can't do that she has choices in the matter" yelled Shizune

Tsunade snorted "and don't you think it was wrong to frame Naruto for rape and have him tortured for days and days on end? "

At this Shizune and sakura started to think about what they did to the blonde demon container and they lowered their heads in shame to think that they framed the same person for rape who always helped Shizune when she needed it and if she told him the she he was his mother and that the fourth hokage was his father he would tell her not to say that in public because the village would hate her for birthing a demon and the village would lose all respect for the fourth hokage because he helped create the demon spawn of kohona and he would not drag his mother and fathers name through the mud just for him to know who his mother and father are. At that moment the motherly instincts entered her body and she started to cry. "Naruto Naruto how could I do that to my own flesh and blood I cant believe that I really did that to him I need to die for all the hell I put him through I let him get beat when he was a child even though I only found out he was my son recently"

_**Flashback**_

_**Naruto came into the room with heavy bruises broken bones sticking out of the skin and blood dripping all over the place giving the floor a crimson the smell of blood in the air as Naruto was rushed through the town that was cheering at the villagers and the anbus for finally ridding them of the demon but inside him Sarah was healing him with all of her chakra and she was running low so she could not replenish the blood that he was losing as she healed him by the time he got to a hospital and tsunade got there she had to use her chakra to keep him alive and told Shizune to find out his blood type and get some blood to put into him with a nod Shizune ran into her office grabbed an needle and a tube to draw blood with she got what was left in his body and ran to the machine to test his blood after about ten seconds the blood type came up and she was shocked by the results "He has the same blood type as me and he does look a lot like him" she then got the blood and pumped it into his veins and the juice of life brought him back to health. A few days later Shizune called Naruto in to her office for a routine check up she checked his muscles and his body and she checked scrotum for a hernia which made both parties blush Naruto because of his sister figure touching his genitals and Shizune because he was large for a kid his age. When she was done she made a quick excuse the she needed to check his blood for any abnormalities and with that she grabbed a needle and took some of his blood and put it in her fridge for her to test tomorrow "Thanks for the check up Shizune nee-chan I got to go I got a mission to bring back the traitor Sasuke wish me luck?"**_

"_**Good luck Naruto-kun" she said **_

_**The next day Shizune had taken the blood to the testing center with tsunade and they tested the blood about ten seconds later Naruto's blood test results were back and the paper said match mother son Shizune and tsunade were shocked at the results Shizune was seething on the inside so this is the bastard that took her beloved husband away from her and she wanted to kill him right now but she kept it to her self and she asked tsunade to keep her secret that she would tell her son herself and she went to her office and just sat there thinking about how to get that bastard back when Sakura came in and asked about getting a rape test……..**_

_**Flashback end **_

"How could I do this to him?" and with that she broke down and cried

Shizune was in tears and sakura yelled at tsunade "you bitch see what you did you made Shizune cry about me"

A hysterical Shizune said "I am not crying for you i'm crying for what I did to my son"

Sakura was stunned "what did you do to her you demon whore?"

Tsunade ignored the demon whore and asked Shizune "So you finally found that motherly instinct and you feel bad well it's too late" said tsunade

"I know but I want you to kill me as my way of apologizing for what I did to him"

**WITH NARUTO**

Naruto was relaxing in the grass talking to the Kyuubi in his mind.

"Sarah- hime are you there?"

"**Yes Naruto-kun but we will have to talk later some body is behind you**"

"Ok thanks Sarah-hime" said demon blushed and the new name he had for her but shook it off as she checked the chakra to see if it was dangerous but found it was not so she went to sleep and let Naruto take care of it said ninja was in a tree waiting and when he felt it near he jumped on the person that he surprised when he looked down he saw her eyes and thought " it has to be….

**A/N sorry it took so long to update little inspiration any way enjoy**


End file.
